dorafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RRabbit42/Call for admins
It is now a year since I adopted the wiki. As stated before, my purpose in doing so was to ward off vandalism and help clean the wiki up. A lot of that has been accomplished and I'm pleased to see that we've had a steady amount of people editing here. It's time to move onto the next step, which is to get a few more administrators so that the wiki can continue to grow. So I'm doing the same thing I just did on another wiki: I'm putting out a call for administrators. I think we could use a team of two or three to start with. More may be added in the future, but let's start with this amount first. Once we get things stabilized, I will also be looking to get at least one more bureaucrat for here. Administrators can grant user rights for the lower levels like rollback and chat moderator. A bureaucrat has the ability to grant all user rights, including admin. Of our four bureaucrats, all four are also admins, but I am the only one who has been here in the past two years. I have no plans to retire, but having at least one more active 'crat means we can handle user rights requests a little easier. From what I see in the users list, we have a few people that could be candidates. We don't have a standard procedure for requesting admin rights on a normal basis, so I'm going to use the following as requirements, based on what some of other wikis used: * You have at least 300 edits. * You've been here at least 4 months. * You've edited at least once during the past 30 days. * You haven't been blocked here. If there was a block but it's no longer in effect, we'll take a look at the circumstances and verify they no longer apply. A large number of edits is good, but I'm not just going to automatically pick the ones with the highest amount. When you submit your application in the comments below, there's two things I'd like you to list. # Look at how frequently you're editing and whether you could be active here at least once a week. If you've got a lot of edits but there's gaps months apart between your visits, then take an honest look at whether you'd have the time to come here each week. # At least one idea you'd like to see us work on. This can be anything like an idea for a new background image, a policy we need, updates for the main page, etc. Whatever "we should do this" idea you've got. ** You can list the same idea as someone else, but something different or taking that idea in a different direction would help. I'll leave this open through the end of the month. If we get more requests than the two or three positions I'm looking to fill right now, I will probably pick the ones with the most interesting ideas. Any that don't happen to get promoted will be considered to be at the front of the line for future admin positions, provided they keep up the editing requirements. Category:Community News Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts